Animal Toonz
Animal Toonz is a very popular channel in Peppaland that was released on July 9 1987. It has cartoons that are aimed at audiences ages 2-15. History In 1986, Max Mouse had the idea of making a channel that it was gonna be for adults and it was gonna have adult content. But when they started making the channel, one of the TV Channel Developers didn't like the idea, and the channel had to be remade again. Until November 1986 it was now planned to be made for 2-15 kids. a prerelease of the TV channel was made on december 1986 by the name of Animal Toons, at this time it was starting to have cartoons on it, until February 1987 the pre-release got closed temporally for 5 months. Then it got officially released on July 9 1987 by the name of Animal Toonz. International Releases of the Channel July 7 1987 = 'Peppaland '''November 23 1989 = '''New Porkville '''April 10 1990 '= Sheepington 'May 8 2002 = '''Island of ISally '''December 5 2009 = '''Peppadelphia '''January 12 2011 = '''United Kingdom '''June 29 2012 = '''Los Bernandino '''October 26 2014 = '''Island of Soda Programming '2017-Present * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 2) * Peppa Pig (UK Dub) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Loud House * Sonic Boom * Vampirina * Gravity Falls * Star Sheep vs The Forces of Food * Penn Zero Part-Time Hero * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Peppa Pig (American Tickle-U Dub) (Rare Ocassions) * Unikitty! * Pat the Dog * George's Adventures Former Programming * PJ Masks (Removed from Animal Toonz because of many reports saying that the series were a copy of Miraculous Ladybug) * Right Now Kapow (Residents of Peppaland said that this series was made by a 6 year old kid that has mental problems and it got removed) * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 1) (Season 1 still airs in New Porkville and some rare occasions in Peppaland countries) * Peg + Cat * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Removed because due to fans of the old series saying that it was really bad) * = Miracle Star = Miracle Star Censorship PJ Masks: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, they cut the Transformation and Going to the Base sequences to avoid the series from being a copy of Miraculous Ladybug, Episodes relating to Luna Girl had been also removed from the airings to avoid confusion and copy of Hawk Moth '''The Amazing World Of Gumball: '''These series have some censorship as USA, but the intro is complete rather than showing 5 seconds of the intro, the insults made by Nicole, Richard, Anais and Darwin on "The Money" have been cut and "The Triangle" had to be removed from all the Animal Toonz Channels due to hate speech towards Gumball. '''Sonic Boom: '''Peppalanders, Sheepingtians, ISallians, Peppadelphians and ISodians gave bad reviews to the Sole Power episode and it got removed from the airings. '''Gravity Falls: Some scary scenes and insults were cut '''Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: '''In Peppish Dubs the words said by Pinky relating to the love of Pacman was cut along with the episode Stand By Your Pac-Man '''Unikitty!: '''Most of violent scenes (like Unikitty getting stabbed in the eye by Puppycorn) were cut in UK, Sheepington, and Peppaland. '''Right Now Kapow: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, Not Funny and Stupid sketches had been cut '''Pat the Dog: '''Lola insults to Victor and Victor insults to Lola were softened to avoid Boys from bullying Girls and Girls from humillating Boys Trivia * For the American Ticklish-U Episodes of Peppa the American Version of the series, it got renamed to American Peppa Pig *In Eggs, Animal Toonz is owned by Peppa because "the best toons in Peppaland". Peppa created Peppaland. *Star Sheep vs. The Forces of Food is a Peppish, Peppadelphian and New Porkian adaptation of Star vs. The Forces of Evil. It features famous peppish singer, Star Sheep. In Sheepington, Los Bernandino, Island of Soda and Island of ISally, it airs Star and The Forces of Evil instead of Star Sheep vs. The Forces of Food. *Something happens at 3:00 am, Chuck's face appears and the channel intro of Animal Toonz turns old black and white and a text appears saying that you never saw anything *It is unknown if Animal Toonz is gonna release the channel for Happyville or Weirdville. *Animal Toonz is not available on most Sallyish and Sodium providers. *Animal Toons is the only Peppish other than Yo-Yo to channel to legally air content related to PA. In this case. It airs George's Adventures. Logos FirstLogo.png|As Animal Toons Prerelease - 1986 Logo1987.png| Channel Official Premiere - 1987-1993 Logo1993.png| Second Logo - 1993-1999 Logo1999.png| Third Logo - 1999-2009 Unused2005Logo.png| Fourth and Unused Logo - 2005 2009Logo.png| Fifth Logo - 2009-2012 2012Logo.png| Sixth Logo - 2012-2016 NewLogosOfToonz.png| Seventh Logo - 2016-Present Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Peppaland